Naruto's Wacky Adventures
by tehdethness
Summary: When Naruto meets a strange man Hilarity and romance insue... I suck at summaries T.T rated M for Language
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Naruto meets a strange man his life is changed for good.

**Demon or Summon "Speaking"**

**_Demon or Summon "Thinking"_**

YELLING

**JUSTU**

"Speech"

_Thought_

_**(Authors Notes) **_

A/N: IMMM BAAAAAAAAAAACK and slightly better than ever!

DISCLAIMER – I don't own Naruto or any characters affiliated with it. If did the masked guy would have a name. I do own Yamada (I Think)

Warning: This chapter contains horribly dressed maniacs who say indeed... indeed.

* * *

><p>Naruto's Wacky Adventures<p>

**Chappy One: A Bad Dream **

Previously on the fanfic formerly known as Naruto Skitzo Adventures:

Naruto wakes up in a cold dark room and groans, "I feel like I had a dream that I was Schizophrenic and was going completely insane." He tries to get up and move but finds that he is constrained. He looks down and mutters "damn chakra ropes"

A cheerful almost feminine male voice comes from out of nowhere responds "Yes indeedy doo those chakra ropes are indeed very damning indeed" Naruto's head snaps in the direction of the speaker. Out of the shadows comes a man wearing a Top hat, monocle and very tacky suit.**(Think Pegasus from Yu Gig Oh without the weird eye and in a much tackier suit)**

Who are you, where am I, how did I get here, when did you did you come into this room, what is with that horrible get up, and why do you say indeed so much?" responds Naruto. _"Wow, Who, What, When, Why Where, and How, he's good."_ The man looks at sheepishly Naruto for a second and then responds "How indeed rude of me to not indeed introduce my self, rude indeed. I am Yamada Kurosaki, but you can call me Yama-sama for short he he. Indeed"

Naruto sweat drops a scoots a little farther from Yamada who had gotten extremely close to Naruto's face. "As for where you indeed are you are in a cave on the ground tied up indeed. And for how I kidnapped you well lets just say I indeed put chloroform on your face towel. Indeed"

"YOU WERE IN MY HOUSE!" Naruto screams. "Yes indeed but could you please indeed stop yelling it indeed hurts my indeedly indeedled ears." Naruto blinks _"WTF?" _" Now where indeed were we… ahh yes indeed when I came in the room. Five minutes ago indeed." Yamada spaces out for a second and then continues" My getup as you indeed call it is of the fanciest indeed caliber and is indeed superior to that orange pile of stitches you call clothes. Finally why indeedly indeed say indeed so many indeed times in one indeeded indeedly deed sentence is because it indeed makes me indeed very indeedy damn deedly do dee fancy."

"**OH MY FUCKEN GAWD ENOUGH WITH THE INDEEDS!" ** Naruto smiles, _"fuzzball good to hear you again". _**"Damn it kit can you at least call me Kumara I mean shit I only got the name a couple of chapters ago in the manga." **

"INDEED AHEM! As I was going to say you are here because I indeed need your help." Says Yamada "HELL NO YOU KIDNAPPED AND BOUNDED ME YOUR SICK AND EVIL" yells Naruto "Evil? No. Sick? Maybe." Responds Yamada. "I only bound so you wouldn't indeed chicken out.

You see I need to defeat someone really indeed evil indeed named Tobias Lebanskohansenjokovitzburg." Yamada continues "Luwhositstien?" Responds Naruto "No, Lebanskohansenjokovitzburg… indeed" Yamato replies Naruto grumbles and starts to pout "Whatever." "Anyways I want to help me defeat him so that my village can live in peace and prosper." Yamada says. Naruto mutters a "No." "Do it and I'll stop saying indeed" Naruto shoots up with hope in his eyes. "DEAL!" "Great now it's a team of two!" Naruto Narrows his eyes "Team of Two?"

"Ahh yes I do believe you and the lovely Hinata have indeed met" Naruto turns to see Hinata who is blushing (**As always)** She was wearing tight black ninja shorts with boots that came up to her knees and mesh covering the rest of her legs. She wore a lavender sleeveless shit under a dark purple Konoha flak jacket. she smiled and said"Hi Naruto-kun" "H-H-Hinata?" _"Damn she's hot" _**"THAT SHE IS KIT!" **_"AHH SHIT fuzzpants you scared me!" _**"Sue me I'm a demon I yell whenever the hell I want" **Naruto begins to feel blood rushing to his head **(Both)**

"Hinata what are you doing here?" "I'm here to help…" "Say it!" "Help…" "Say itttttttt" "Alright! *Sigh* I'm here to help Yama-sama" "YES!" exclaims Yamada "I'm here to help him defeat Lebanskohansenjokovitzburg and save his village, and to make out with you" "Naruto blinks and asks "What was that last part?" "I said what about you." "Oh, Same I guess. He kidnapped you too?" "No… I was assigned to help by Tsunade-sama. "WHAT, THEN WHY DID I GET KIDNAPPED YAMADA!" "Cuz it was fun and Tsunade said to find you and ask you for help." "UNTIE ME NOW!" "No, you're a meanie" Yamada starts pouting. "ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Everyone's head snaps to Hinata. "Yamato untie Naruto. Naruto, stop yelling." A simultaneous "Yes Hinata" was heard.

Yamada suddenly got a plan as whispered **INDEED STYLE: PUPPET NO JUSTU. **He casts it on Hinata and prepares to witness the oncoming event.

Naruto stands up stretches turns towards Hinata and is immediately kissed by her. Hinata and Naruto are both surprised by her boldness and Naruto stiffens in shock. Hinata pulls away and mutter "S-Sorry Naruto-kun I just…" Hinata turns with tears in her eyes away and runs outside of the cave.

Naruto runs after her. "Hinata, wait!" He looks to find her sitting at the edge of a cliff that overlooks Konoha and the forest around it. "Wow it's beautiful up here" Naruto says "Yeah it is" He looks at Hinata and turns her face towards him. "And you are too." He kisses her passionately and she promptly faints… with a trickle a blood coming from her nose. Naruto picks her up bridal style and carries her back into the cave. But not before looking up at the sky _"Things may get interesting" _He looks down and Hinata and smiles _"Very Interesting Indeed…. GAH! NOW IM THINKING IT"_

* * *

><p>Well folkaroonies this is the first official chapter of Naruto's wacky adventures. Naruto Skitzo Adventures will serve as sort of a prequel I guess.<p>

WHELP! Read and Review or at least read. P.S. if you're going to flame please give me constructive criticisms instead of just typing take it down and continuing to suck at things.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Originally a parody of Naruto now a humorous story

**Demon or Summon "Speaking"**

**_Demon or Summon "Thinking"_**

YELLING

**"JUSTU"**

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

_Flashbacks_

_**(Authors Notes) **_

A/N: Happy Belated Valentines Day! This chapter is full of extra romance

DISCLAIMER – I don't own Naruto or any characters affiliated with it. If I did Sasuke would trip and poke both of his new eternal Sharingan eyes I don't own Sera either she belongs to MusikJunkie45

Note: I'm doing a short time skip for the sake of consistency

* * *

><p>The Wacky Adventures of Naruto<p>

**Chappy Chap 2: A Gift for Hinata **(Omake)

Naruto woke up early in the morning. It had been two weeks since he met Yamada and Naruto came to find out that despite his strange demeanor Yamada was a slave driver when it came to training.

(**FLASHBACK NO JUSTU!)**

_AHHHH! IT'S THE NINE TAILED DEMON FOX!_

**(Dammit too far back!)**

_Yamada wakes up at the crack of dawn and goes to Naruto and yells in his ear, "OOHH NARUTOOOO IT IS INDEED TIME TO TRAIN!" Naruto jumps up and screams "ARE YOU INSANE! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME YOU JACKASS" A tick mark formed over Yamada's head and he proceeded to grab Naruto by his head and throw him out of the cave into the lake below. All while yelling "SWIM NARUTO-CHAN SWIM!"_

**(Flashback End -_- I'm out of chakra)**

Naruto began to think about how Yamada had begun to grow on Naruto and was like a strange uncle to him. Naruto's relationship with Hinata had also grown and they were inseparable. _"Which reminds me... oh shit it Valentines Day! I need to get Hinata-chan a gift!" _

Naruto shot up threw his shirt on and made a beeline for town. Yamada suddenly spoke, "Naruto, you indeed forgot something."

Naruto replied in a hurried tone "What do you want Yamada, I have a very important errand to run!" "You forgot your pants." Yamada replied as he pointed towards the black sweat pants.

Naruto sweat dropped and grabbed his pant from the floor and put them on. "Oh and Naruto?" "Yeah?" "Get Hinata a necklace." Naruto nodded and proceeded out of the cave until he froze _"What as second how did he_..." Unfortunately he was at the edge of the cliff and his momentum sent him toppling over the edge, into the freezing lake.

Naruto climbed out of the water and trudged towards town to the nearest jewelry store. "Dobe! Wait up!" Naruto turned around to see Sasuke running towards him.

Naruto was able to bring Sasuke back easily after he defeated Kabuto. It turns out that the curse had actually been controlling Sauce's though process and when the seal dissipated he returned to his old self before he got curse seal.

"Hey Teme what's up? "Nothing much, just getting a Valentine's gift for Sera." "She's back? Have you gotten around to asking her out yet?" Naruto asks. "Yes, and No" Sasuke replies. "Why not?" Sasuke sighs exasperatedly "Baka she just came back." "Oh"

Sera and Sasuke had been close friends since the academy. They started out as rivals but Sasuke developed a crush on her but she never showed signs of liking him. Sera and Sasuke hadn't seen each other in a long time because of Sasuke's defection and Sera's three year long assignment to Suna

Naruto suddenly begins to grin devilishly "Hey Sasuke, you what you should get her?" Sasuke looks interested "What?" "Yourself" Naruto says as he grins at Sasuke "I don't know….." "C'mon Sasu-gay, you scared?" Naruto says this knowing it will rile Sasuke "I'M NOT GAY!" "Then do it" Naruto says as he smirks "FINE!" They shake hands sealing the deal_ "Hook line and sinker"_ Naruto starts chuckling and Sasuke looks confused for second before realization kicks in. "Wait a second…. DAMN IT NARUTO! YOU TRICKED ME!" Naruto smirks "Yes, yes I did" Sasuke then smirks. "What about you Naruto who are getting a gift for?" "Hinata" Sasuke blinks "FINALLY! I mean C'mon she's been crushing on you since the academy and you didn't notice!" Naruto scratches the back of his head and chuckles "I was focused on other things." "Well what are you getting her?" asks Sasuke. " A necklace" "Well, good luck then I have to go get ready" Sasuke walks of toward the direction of his house.

Naruto soon finds himself in a jewelry store where he spots the perfect necklace for Hinata **(I'm not telling what it looks like yet: p) **"This is perfect..." Naruto looks up at the cashier and asks "How Much?" "3000 yen" Naruto deadpans. _"3,000 yen, I'm sorry Gama-chan"_ Naruto hands the cashier the money and the cashier gives him the necklace in a lavender box. Naruto shoves it in his back pocket and leaves the store. When Naruto makes his way back to the cave it was already noon and Hinata was already awake.

Hinata wraps her arms around him and kisses him. "Happy Valentines day Naruto-kun, I love you" "I love you to Hina-chan" Naruto says as he smiles. "Hey, how about you and me go out for a night on the town? "I don't know Naruto what will Yamada say?" "I will indeed say yes you can." Naruto and Hinata both jump and scream "W-Where did you come from Yamada-san?" Hinata asks as she tries to calm down. "In the corner the whole ti... hey where's Naruto?" They both look up to see Naruto clinging to the roof like a scared kitten. "Oh Naruto indeed stop being a baby and come down" Naruto grumbles "lunatic as he jumps down from the ceiling. "Well yes you two can go, now hurry and go have fun!" Yamada smiles as they both leave. "Ahh to be young and in love".

Naruto and Hinata both went to their houses. Naruto tore through his closet looking for something to wear. He settled on black jeans with a black button up shirt and orange tie, belt and sneakers. He smoothed his hair down as best as he could grabbed the necklace and left to go with the Hyuuga compound.

At the compound Naruto knocked on the door and Hinata's Father Hiashi Hyuuga answered the door. "H-Hiashi-same how are you sir" Naruto says as he bows repeatedly. "Enough. Stand up and look me in the eyes Naruto" "Y-Yes sir!" Naruto says nervously. "What are you here for?" "Well, I was wonder if I could takehinataonadate?" "What was that? Stop mumbling." "What he means to say is that he is here to take Hinata on a date" Says Neji from the corner of the room. Naruto gives Neji a death glare while Neji gives him a smirks that says _"That's for the chunnin exam's" _Hiashi looks at Naruto calmly for a second before closing his eyes and saying "Hmm, I see" "He immediately opens his eye with his Byakugan activated and charges Naruto yelling **"EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY FOUR PALMS!" **Naruto begins to dodge every hit that Hiashi throws like his life depends on it. **(It does) **Suddenly Hiashi deactivated his Byakugan and says "Very well, you have my permission" Naruto sweat drops. "W-WHAT!" "Anyone who can dodge all my strikes may date my daughter."" Hinata come down Naruto is here for you!" yells Hiashi "Coming!" Hinata replies.

Naruto's jaw drops to the floor as he sees Hinata. She had on a lavender kimono and sandals with flowers that matched the color of her hair. Her kimono came down to her knees and was form fitting. To top it off she had her hair in a bun held in place with two lavender hairpieces. "Wow Hinata you look beautiful." Naruto said in a still dazed tone. Hinata giggles at his expression and responded "You look handsome as well." Naruto suddenly snaps out of his daze and offer her is hand. "Shall we?" "Yes." They start towards the door but Hiashi stops them and looks a Naruto and says "Naruto she is to be back by midnight or I will personally make sure you won't walk ever again." Naruto blanches and nods vigorously. "Very well, have fun" says Hiashi "Hai" they both reply as they walk out into the night.

** Meanwhile at Sasuke's house**

Sasuke stands in front of a mirror adjusting his clothes. He is wearing jeans with a white button up shirt a blue tie and black sneakers. _"I hope Sera won't kill me for doing this." _Sasuke finally decided that he look presentable and left for Sera's house. When he arrived he rang the doorbell and waited. He heard Sera yell out a "Coming" and heard the door unlock. When she opened the door she was shocked to see Sasuke standing there. "Sasuke what are you doing he-" Was all she could get out before Sasuke kissed her.

**With Naruto and Hinata**

"So Hinata where do you want to go?" Naruto asked as looked as his girlfriend. "Hmm how about Ichiraku's?" Naruto looked at her with shining eyes "Really? Are you sure?" Hinata giggled at his antics and said "Yes I'm sure Naruto-kun, now come on." They arrive at Ichiraku's and Naruto pulls out Hinata's seat for him and he sits next to her. "Ahh Naruto, is this your girlfriend?" asks Teuchi. "Yeah she is old man! Hey, where's Ayame?" asks Naruto "She's out with Iruka on a date." Naruto smiles and says "Well it took them long enough." Teuchi smiles and says "Yeah. Anyway what will it be?" Naruto looks ant Hinata and asks her what she wants "Um can I have a Miso ramen?" "Sure, and what about you Naruto?" Teuchi asks as he looks at the blonde- haired ninja. "I'll have the same." Teuchi says "Sure, Two bowls of Miso ramen coming up!" Teuchi goes into his kitchen and smirks. He cooks the ramen and puts it in one really large bowl with one pair of chopsticks. He brings it out and says "Sorry were out of bowl and chopsticks. You'll have to share." He finished with a sly smirk. Naruto and Hinata look at him weirdly but began to eat anyway. After they finish Naruto pulls out his wallet and prepares to pay but Teuchi stops him. "Naruto it's on the house, you two go enjoy the night. Naruto and Hinata thank him and they get up to leave.

Suddenly, Naruto grabs Hinata's hand as says, "Hinata I have a surprise for you." "Ok" Naruto pulls her close to him and she blushes. "Naruto shunshins to a secluded area with a picnic table. "Wow Naruto it's beautiful, and when did you learn how to shunshin?" Hinata asks. Naruto scratches his head sheepishly and says "Yamada taught me he says as he shudders for a moment" Hinata wants to ask but thinks better of it. Naruto reaches in to a bush and pulls out a basket. "Hinata smell a familiar aroma looks at Naruto with shock and glee. "Naruto, are those..?" "Yes their cinnamon buns and I made them myself" he says with a proud smile. "How did you know they were my favorite?" Hinata asks. "It was easy especially when you mumble about eating them in your sleep." Naruto says with a teasing grin. Hinata blushes and punches him in the arm. "Well, try one" Naruto says with excitement "Hinata takes a bite out of one and to her delight it's delicious. "Naruto, this is one of the buns I've ever tasted." She says with amazement. "I didn't know you suck a good cook." Naruto blushes and says "me either." After they eat the buns Naruto looks at Hinata "Hey, there's one more thing I have for you now stand up and close your eyes." Hinata complies and Naruto pulls the necklace out and puts it around her neck. He pulls a mirror out and gives it to her and says "Well, What do you think?" Hinata looks in the mirror and gasps. Around her neck there was a silver necklace that looked like the one Naruto had but with a purple heart instead of the green crystal. "Naruto it's beautiful." Naruto smiles "Not as beautiful as you are" Hinata smiles and then hugs him. She looks up into his eyes and says "I didn't get you anything. I'm sorry" "Don't worry about it your all I need" Naruto says as he kisses her. "Happy Valentines day I love you Hinata" Naruto says as he pulls away, "I love you too Naruto: Hinata replies. Suddenly Naruto checks his watch. "OH NO ITS TWELVE THIRTY! We have to go Hinata" Naruto grabs her and the shunshin back to the Hyuuga compound. "Ahh your father must be asleep Hinata" Naruto says in relief. "A shadow appears over Naruto and Hiashi says "No im not. And your thirty minutes late. "Ahh No!" Naruto says as he cowers in fear. Hiashi then notices Hinata's necklace. "But since you got my daughter I nice valentines necklace. I'll only kill you half as Hard!" Hiashi says as he chases Naruto off into the night. _"Good Night Naruto-kun, I love you" _she thinks as she smiles and walk into the house.

**Sasuke and Sera**

Sasuke pulled away and looked at Sera and said "I'm sorry I shouldn't ha-" "Shut up and kiss me again was the reply he got as Sera pulled him into her house so they could "catch up"

* * *

><p>Wowza! That was a long chapter for me. This was supposed to be for Valentines day but as you can see its 5 –Days Late. Well anywhizzles Happy belated Valentines day. Rate and Review cuz I need to know how bad or suck or how hard I rock so REVIEW or Yamada will indeed haunt you in your nightmares. Oh yeah before anyone asks Sera and Sasuke did <strong>NOT<strong> have smex.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Originally a parody of Naruto now a humorous story **(Hopefully)**

**Demon or Summon "Speaking"**

**_Demon or Summon "Thinking"_**

YELLING

**"JUSTU"**

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

_Flashbacks_

_**(Authors Notes) **_

DISCLAIMER – I don't own Naruto or any characters affiliated with it. If I did Kabuto would just explode. I don't own Sera either she belongs to MusikJunkie45. I don't own One piece Either. If I did, the 4kids theme song wouldn't exist

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter THREE: Enter Souji<strong>

**With Sasuke and Sera**

Sasuke wakes up and immediately feels like something is wrong. He looks around and notices he was hanging upside down. "If you're wondering what happened I'm still mad at you for leaving me so I drugged you and hung you up there" "Sera?" "Yes Sasuke-_Chan _it's me." "Why?" asked Sasuke "I already told you, I'm mad at you for being a douche-face and leaving the village." answered Sera. "But I apologized!" Sasuke said "No, no you didn't you just opened my door last night and tried to eat my face." "Oh, that must have been in my dream..." Sasuke replied sheepishly _"Baka" _was the thought Sera had.

"So anyway in order for me to forgive you, you'll have to survive 30 days of 'punishment' for leaving, so choose your poison" Sera said. Sasuke gulped and thought _"Well I know she's an ANBU and she specializes in information extraction so… I'm fucked" _and finally said "What are the choices?" "Well… I can put a never ending ice justu in your pants, I can set a fire under your head, I can trap you in a world of darkness or I can replay the memory of you kissing Naruto over and over and over and over" said Sera. Sasuke looked pale for moment and said "Anything but that ANYTHING BUT THAT MEMORY!" Sera smirked devilishly and said "Then memory it is" She did a few hand signs and cast the genjustu. She closed the door and thought _"3… 2… 1…" _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she heard Sasuke scream.

**With Naruto, Hinata, and Yamada**

Naruto and Hinata were waiting for Yamada to tell them important news. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" _"That sounds like the teme, he must have found out Sera was still mad" _He shuddered at thought of what could be happening to Sasuke at the moment. Naruto look at Hinata and saw she had similar thoughts as she shuddered. They both muttered at the same time "Poor Sasuke" "Poor Sasuke Indeed!" Yamada's overly loud voice repeated. Hinata and Naruto were startled. Yamada looked around and asked Hinata "Where Indeed is our Orange clad friend" Hinata points up and Yamada looks up to see Naruto on the ceiling using chakra to stay up and one hand in his Kunai holster. Naruto takes a minute to calm down and jump down from the ceiling. "Sorry, I've been on edge ever since THAT night" says Naruto. Hinata giggles as she remembers what Naruto told her that night.

~~ MINOR FLASH BACK NO JUSTU~~

Naruto meets Hinata at the Hyuuga compound the morning after their date. "Good Morning, Hinata-Chan" he says as he kisses her. "What happened last night?" Hinata asked. "Well Hiashi caught me and sealed the Tenketsu in my legs and arms and tied me to a tree outside Yamada's house-cave-dojo type thingie." Hinata gives him and amused and confused look. "House-cave-dojo type thingie? Naruto we went over this, that cave was is a genjustu he lives in a house on top of a waterfall. "Whatever, well anyway… He was singing….

~~MINOR FLASH BACK WITHIN A MINOR FLASBACK~~

The One Piece theme song **(THE STUPID 4KIDS VERSION) **beginsto play in the background and Yamada starts singing. "INDEED, YAMADA IS SEXY! INDEED HIS HAIR IS SO AWESOME! INDEED HE DRESSES SO FANCY! INDEED HIS VOICE IS SO SEXY! INDEED! INDEEEEED! INDEED! YAMADA IS AWESOMEEEE! AND HE THE BESTEST NINJA IN THE WHOLE WORLDDDDD! INDEED!

~~END OF MINOR FLASHBACK CEPTION~~~

Hinata blinks and then bursts out laughing. Naruto glares at her and says "It's not funny"

~~MINOR FLASH BACK END~~

Yamada blinks and says "My singing wasn't that bad… Anyway our guest should be here soon in…" Suddenly everyone falls over as a metal board crashes through the wall and shakes the house and they look and see someone hunched over and panting. The person has fairly dark skin with a long green cloak with black flames at the bottom, much like the one the Yondaime wore, and black ninja pants. He had on a standard Konoha flak vest. He wore green shinobi sandals and had wrappings that went from the sandals to his knees. He also had wrappings that covered his hands and went up to his elbows. He wore fingerless gloves over his hands with unrecognizable seals on them. He wore two different headbands. One headband had a Konoha symbol which was on his left arm and the other had a Kumo Symbol which was on his right arm. He had short cut hair Very brown eyes and a faint scar that ran up his left cheek and His most noticeable accessory was a chain that was wrapped around his waist with a spiked metal ball at the end of it. After catching his breath he looked up and smiled and said in a cheerful tone. "Hey, I'm Souji!"

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER NO JUSTU. Eh well not really. Read and Review and tell me whacha think. Is it funny? Until next round. CIAO ^-^<p> 


	4. Epic Updates by an Epic Lazy ass

Just an update for anyone who cares. I _**Will **_be continuing this story very soon. I apologize to anyone who has been waiting forever for an update. I currently have a new chapter in the works and it should be up within a week or so.

P.S. Waffles


	5. Chapter 4

Summary: Originally a parody of Naruto now a humorous story **(Hopefully)**

**Demon or Summon "Speaking"**

**_Demon or Summon "Thinking"_**

YELLING

**"JUSTU"**

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

_Flashbacks_

_**(Authors Notes) **_

_I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK! For all of my three and a half fans I hath returneth from actually having a life for a change to continue the mediocre fan fiction,REJOICE!  
><em>

DISCLAIMER – I don't own Naruto or any characters affiliated with it. If I did Obito would have said "This isn't even my final form!"Unfortunately I do not own DBZ either so that would cause legal problems. I don't own Sera either she belongs to MusikJunkie45. Ialso don't own InFamous *sob*

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTRE PART THE FOURTHE: Souji's Kekkei Genkai is…. AWESOME!<strong>

Naruto and Hinata stare at Souji like he was insane while Yamada smiled "Indeed young Souji you are late indeed" Souji gives an apologetic smile and says "Sorry sensei, I just got back from a complicated mission."

I indeed trust it went well" replied Yamada"Yeah I think **ironed **the problem out" Souji says putting emphasis on the word iron. Naruto and Hinata look at Souji confused and at Yamada questioningly. "Our friend Souji here, has indeed hinted at his kekkei genkai with that horrifying pun would you care to guess?"

"SOUJI'S KEKKAI GENKAI IS TO HELP PEOPLE REMOVE WRINKLES IN THEIR CLOTHES!?" Naruto blurts out. "Indeed, not Naruto"Hinata looked like she was thinking for a moment and then said. "Does it have something to do with metal?"

Souji smiles and gives a short nod and points his hand towards his metal board and focuses chakra to his hand. The board floats up and then thins out to a small metal rod. The rod then bends into a single chain-link and attaches to the chain around his waist.

Naruto stares at Souji with a blank look for a few seconds and says "So… you can manipulate metal with your chakra… THAT. !" Naruto begins to ask a series of questions

"Can you control all kinds of metal?"

"Yes"

"What else can you do?"

"Why don't you find out?

Naruto then picks up a kunai and throws it at Souji. Souji puts his hand up and removes his glove and the kunai hits his hand and is absorbed into him. "So you have metal in your body?" "Yes."

Naruto points to one of the strange seals on his gloves. "Then what is this" "I call it a Fractal Storage seal." Naruto takes a closer look and sees that the design repeats itself as it branches out creating an infinite pattern.

"How did you come up with the idea?" Naruto asks,

"It's a long story that involves peanut butter, Yamada's singing and plenty of humiliation" Souji replies with a traumatized face. Naruto deadpans, "I don't wanna know… Anyway what else can you do with the metal?"

"HOW DO YOU MAKE PEANUT BUTTER TASTE LIKE INDEED!?"

Naruto sweat drops "Ok…Why don't we just take this to thetraining grounds so I can find out"

** **_At the Training Grounds**_**

**"RASENGAN!" "KOTON: STEEL CURTAIN!" ** Naruto attack seemingly fizzles out as it hits the metal wall that his opponent summoned.

From behind the wall Souji prepares another justu. **"KOTON: SPIKE STORM"** multiple metal spikes rain down on Naruto. He dodges them all and rushes at Souji.

Souji quickly jumps over the top of his wall and gathers lighting chakra in his left arm. **"RAITON: MEGATON HAMMER!" **

Naruto eyes widen and he quickly dodges out of the way as Souji shoots multiple balls of lighting at him. As they hit the field they create massive explosions.

"You know lighting release too?" Souji smirks, "Yeah, but these are all self made" Souji jumped of the wall as he began channeling more chakra to his arms **"RAITON:GIGWATT BLADES" **

Naruto smiles, "Time to try out this new technique I've been working on with help from Hina-Chan" **"FUUTON:RASENSHURIKEN PALMS!" **Naruto and Souji's attacks collide and result in a big explosion.

As the smoke clears the destruction that was caused was clear. Craters and metal spikes litter the ground as Naruto and Souji were sprawled out on the ground panting heavily. "Oh" is all Naruto manages to squeeze out as he stills heavily. "Wheeze." is Souji's only reply"

Off to the side Yamada nods his head with a grin on his face while Hinata comes up to Naruto and Souji with a basket. "While you two were getting to know each other I tookthe liberty of making us some lunch." Yamada soon appears behind her with a hungry look in his eyes as he mutters "Lunch Indeed"

Naruto smiles and kisses her on the cheek and then asks "What did you make?" "Well I ran out of jelly so we will have to settle for peanut butter sandwiches" Souji suddenly sits straight up as if he is possessed an grabs all four sandwiches.

He tosses them away andchannels a massive amount of chakra while shouting "**RAITON: LIGHTING BOLT!" **The sky suddenly darkens s a massive bolt of lighting crashes into the sandwiches and disintegrates them.

The bolt lingers for a second then dissipates as Souji releases the justu. "I hate peanut butter sandwiches."

Yamada smiles as he watches the young ninja interact. "This will be a very interesting couple of months I can traumatize Naruto and Hinata as much as Souji before it's all over… indeed) Naruto looks at Souji after a while. "So what's with the chain around your waist?" Souji grins devilishly "why don't I show you."

**(Why Souji can't stand peanut butter and the origin of fractal seals) **

"ARGGH Yamada sensei can you stop singing I'm trying to work on storage seals for my gloves!" "Ah, indeed Sorry Souji I was just indeed making us some indeed delicious lunch indeed" Souji deadpanned _"I barely understood him"_

"What kind of sandwiches? " "Peanut butter and indeed sandwiches" _"He obviously meant peanut butter and jelly… right?"_ Souji takes a bite into the sandwich and freezes. "It tastes like…. tastes like…. like… INDEED!"

Souji's eyes suddenly go completely white and he begins to write as if he is possessed. He eventually creates a seal with the intention of sealing the sandwich away forever.

Once it is sealed his eyes return to normal andhe snaps out of his daze. "What the hell? The last thing I remember is that god forsaken sandwich and then I went blank" He looksdown at the seal. "This is perfect! I should just copy this design to my gloves!"

* * *

><p>I hath completionated this chapter. Huzzah! So tell me what you think. Sorry if this came out later than expected it was kind of hard writing this but I'm mostly glad with the final project. Constructive criticism is appreciated and encouraged. After all this can only get better! Right? right? please? Waffle out.<p> 


End file.
